Golden Eyes
by Amazing-meeeeee
Summary: 5 years after disappearing to California unexpectedly, Clary returns to New York, but not alone. She's got a little girl with her, age 5. Who is she? Why did Clary leave? And why does the little girl have Jace's eyes? Rated T, CLACE, maybe some citrus. Reboot of "Where's Dad?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys XD , so I had a fanfic awhile back that didn't really pan out the way I wanted it to (it's been erased now), but now I'm back with a new and improved version of the story "Where's dad?" and I've actually planned out what's going to happen this time so I think I'll actually get through this fanfic. I'm also hoping my writing has improved since last year because honestly some of the chapters in my old story were HORRIBLE.**

**Anyway sorry I'm a douchebag, but thanks for reading through this stupidly long AN and sorry but this chapter is quite short but it's just the prologue, I'm planning for my actual chapters to be pretty long so ya:) Please review and enjoy my lovelies! **

* * *

Prologue.

Clary.

"Hello?" I call, I step into my familiar apartment in California. I look around at the white walls, that have a few of my paintings on them, along with a few of my daughter's. The door leads into the main living space, which connects to the kitchen.

"Hi!" Calls the familiar voice of the babysitter.

Setting my keys down on the kitchen counter, I make my way to my daughter's room.

I find the door open, and step into the bedroom, which consists of a bed, dresser, paintings that Mimi has drawn or painted and finally her keyboard, which I am still completely useless with, but Mimi's actually quite good. I'm not sure why my daughter took such an interest in piano. She just did. I guess it is in her genes but I try not to think to much about that. That just brings back memories that I've grown to push away.

"Hi Mama!" Says my daughter. She runs up to me and wraps her arms around my legs in a hug.

"Hey sweetie." I smile down at her happily, pushing a stray curl away from her freckled face, revealing her perfect golden eyes. Those stupid eyes. Just like her dad's reminding me everyday of the mistakes I've made.

"How was your day?" I ask.

"Very good." Says Mimi

I pay the babysitter and send her off. Reminding her that that's the last we'll ever see of her. Today was my last day at work here in California. Now we need to get packing because we're going back to my home in a week for my new job.

I'm just hoping that this isn't a mistake.

* * *

Jace.

"Jace, slow down." Yells my parabatai.

"I can't slow down, the demon's going to get away." I yell this and keep running, and manage to slosh up water everywhere. When will this rain quit?

I feel something tug on the sleeve of my black jacket. I immediately spin around and see Alec holding onto my wrist. We slow to a stop.

"You're pushing yourself way to far." He says to me.

"I am not." I say defiantly. "The demon's getting away." I say, turning back around, just to see the demon's tail disappear behind a corner.

"It's not healthy Jace." He says this. "And I know healthy isn't exactly your middle name, but as your brother I need you to take a break."

I know he's right, I mistook my adrenaline for energy, it's starting to wear off and I feel as if I could collapse. We have been going at this for hours.

"But the demon-" I say.

"Isabelle's got it."

"Fine." I say resentfully. The freezing cold rain falls in sheets over our heads in the quiet alley, it's really late, dark and we're both completely soaked.

Alec has never been hard on me. He knows what I can handle. The one time he pushed me too far ended in very loud yelling matches that he then apologized for later.

That was only 4 months after she left.

Now it's been five years. Time flies when the girl you love- I mean loved, leaves you unexpectedly.

Alec hasn't brought it up since and thank god he hasn't. I can't even bear hearing her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you for reading:). So this is the real chapter 1 for my story. I love you all and please review because I'll give you cookies. Very good cookies.**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

Clary's POV

Beep beep - Beep beep

Goddamned alarm.

I roll out of my sleeping bag and onto the floor, it's freezing. I slap the alarm and slowly open up my eyes.

I am lying in a empty room, very plain, white walls, hard wood floors and a small closet in the corner. This place used to be my bedroom, it was for a short five years. Now things are different.

I lie next to another sleeping bag containing a little girl, age five, named Amelia. Mimi for short though. She's my daughter.

I get up and shower, this is the last few hours of being in California, in this little apartment that never really became home. I don't think I'll miss it that much.

Don't get me wrong I do sorta like this place. But even with Mimi it's lonely sometimes.

But I need to keep reminding myself; it's not going to change in New York. I'm going back for that job offer.

Nothing but the job offer, it's what's best for me and Amelia.

I get dressed in comfortable traveling clothing, my black leggings and grey sweater, tie my hair up into a neat bun and head out of the bathroom.

I'm packing my carry on bag right now, I pack my wallet, our boarding passes, some crayons in case she gets bored, some earphones, gum and elastic bands. Two girls with thick hair go through a crazy amount of elastic hair bands. Then I roll up my sleeping bag and toss it in the luggage that I'm going to check at the airport and shut my suitcase.

Now comes the difficult part, Mimi. I walk up towards the girl with freckles and red curly hair sticking up and all over the place.

"Mimi," I say shaking my daughter lightly and waking her, "it's time to wake up." She opens her eyes, her big gold eyes that kill me inside every time I see them.

"Why?" She says in her soft little voice.

"We're moving today sweetie, it's time to go."

She sits up immediately.

"Are we going on a plane?" She asks smiling.

"Yeah." I say smoothing out her hair.

This seems to excites her as awakens herself, she stands up and smiles.

I brush out Mimi's bed head and put her into some clothing, a pair of blue jeans and a pink long sleeved shirt. I roll up the sleeping bag she was sleeping on, and shove it into my suitcase.

We take one last long look around our little apartment, this was Mimi's first home, but now we're going back to mine.

We step outside the apartment building door, again taking one last look at it, before catching a cab and heading towards the airport.

I'm not sure why, but I never got attached to California like I feel like I should have. But New York's always been home for me. I hope Mimi adjusts to this well. But she's only 5, when she's older she'll barely remember her life in California. And after I got my job offer in New York I realized I either had to leave now or wait 13 years until Mimi was done school.

I couldn't wait that long to go home. Now matter how many memories that hurt me whenever I dare think of them are there. New York is where I belong and Mimi does too, even though she was born here she never really fit in. She's got the shyness of a 5 year old and the boldness of a New Yorker all wrapped into one. I have no idea how those traits don't cancel each other out but she manages them well, all while being very well behaved.

When we arrive at the airport and check our bags I get Mimi breakfast at a Starbucks because the food on airplanes is disgusting. She gets a bagel and I get plain black coffee.

We get to our gate and get on the plane very early, that's one of the upsides of having a kid. But it means sitting on the plane for even longer then you need to, which when you think about it makes no sense at all. I dislike planes for one, but Mimi enjoys it and that's much better then having her despise them, this makes it a lot easier to travel with her.

The plane takes off. Mimi's plugged into the small TV screen on the back of the chair in front of her, which leaves the whole plane in a silence that haunts me. Quiet is when memories come lurking from the most caged up part of my mind causing me to think of my life 5 years ago and the man who gave my daughter her eyes that match his exactly.

Calm down Fray.

It's not like your going to actually see him.

You've moved on.

I don't know why I keep on telling myself that. I have not moved on in the least. I haven't dated or even kissed anyone since him. It would feel wrong.

But why would I need that? I have my daughter. She's my life now. Her and my new job, we are going to be happy.

I am going to be happy.

At some point I must have dozed off because I am woken up by the small and quick jolt of the plane hitting the runway. I look out the window and fight the urge to kick it open right now, just to smell the gross and polluted air of New York.

I'm home.

"Mama! We're here!" Says Mimi excitedly.

"Yeah." I say, while rubbing my eyes, trying to chase the sleep away. And then remembering the small form of makeup on my face and silently cursing at myself, hoping I don't look like a raccoon.

We sit around in the plane for awhile until we are able to exit and when we finally do happiness surges through my whole body. I grasp my daughters hand as we wade through the crowded luggage claim and collect our bags.

We get into a taxi and head towards our new apartment. The streets of New York are all too familiar, with the usual traffic and all you can see ahead is a sea of yellow cabs. The taxi drops us off on the corner of our new street. I know my way around New York well enough to know that this is a good neighbourhood. We make our way into the apartment building and then we get to our door.

Where are my keys.

The landlady said they would be under the mat.

They're not here.

I'm freaking out now, I've checked everywhere else the key could be but it's no where. Mimi and I have no where to go.

I pull out my phone and dial a number I haven't dialled in what feels like forever.

"Hello?" Responds a voice, familiar and clearly female.

"Isabelle?" I say.

"Speaking, who is this?" She says.

"Clary." I say, prepping myself for her reaction, still not too sure what the reaction would be. But then deciding against letting her shout at me, I speak again.

"Please can I come over." She sighs and then responds.

"Yes."

"See you in 15." I say.

"Okay." She replies. Isabelle hangs up. I shut my phone off and stuff it into my coat pocket. Mimi looks up at me.

"Mama, where are we going?" Her eyes pierce into mine.

"The Institute."

The wouldn't suffice as an answer for me, but Amelia seems to be fine with it.

We step outside and into the street, it's gotten quite a bit darker out since we were inside, the street lamps are on and cast long shadows onto the road. We get into another cab and head towards the New York institute.

I hate myself for bringing my little girl back to what I used to call home. I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for memories and old feelings but it isn't working. My mind's running overtime right now and my hearts beating so fast. What is wrong with me?

It's started to rain when we get there, I'm not talking drizzle or a sprinkle. It's pouring buckets.

He kissed me in rain like this once. This thought only makes me want to slap myself.

I pull my suitcase from the trunk of the car and take Mimi's hand in mine as we run to the doors of the Institute, trying to dodge the sheets of rain.

The doors open for me, I'm one of the Nephilim and so is my daughter when you think about it. And considering of who her father is she probably has an even larger sum of angel blood in her.

Isabelle is already at the door and waiting for me. I didn't mention Amelia to her and although Mimi's sort of hiding behind my legs; Isabelle's eyes widen like saucers when she sees her.

"Clary?" She whispers. "Who the hell is that?"

* * *

Isabelle's POV

Who is that? She looks just like Clary. A younger version of course, but still the untameable red hair isn't something you see everyday. She's small, I'm not sure what age she is, my guess is 5 or 4. But she looks small for her age, like Clary. That's definitely Clary's kid.

Clary turns around and speaks to her child, who nods and smiles back at her. Then the kid looks up at me.

"Hi, I'm Amelia. But you can call me Mimi." She says, but I barely hear it. That kid has eyes and I'm lost in them.

They're gold, bright gold.

Just like Jace's.

Clary has so much explaining to do it isn't even funny.

I try to stutter out a response but I'm tongue tied and need to mentally slap myself before coming back down to earth.

"I'm Isabelle." I smile politely at the child who's eyes feel like they're stabbing my mind. Jace's eyes don't have that affect on me. Maybe it's the element of surprise that's nailed in my head right now and the newness of this kid's presence in my life.

"There's only one bed in your room." I say looking up at Clary, I'm not really saying it apologetically. How was I supposed to know she'd bring her kid that I had no idea existed?

"It's alright." She say smiling weakly at me.

We head up towards the room I made up for Clary. I help with her bags, she looks tired and I need an explanation tonight so she can't be completely exhausted. Clary gets Amelia ready for bed now, she puts her in these little blue pyjamas that are just adorable. That kid is hard to dislike, her giggle lights up an entire room. Or maybe it's the eyes, Jace's eyes.

Clary changes into dry clothes- black leggings and a grey sweater. Nice to see her style hasn't changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guysXD. Thank you all so much for reading. I love you guys!**

**Please enjoy3**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Clary's POV

Thank goodness Isabelle's so helpful. But she's sending me facial expressions that say one thing and although I never understand this sort of thing I get it now; we need to talk.

I follow her to the kitchen, where I break the silence.

"Quick question; where's Jace?" I ask, trying to sound legitimate but failing miserably, I trip over his name making it sound extremely weird.

"He's in Idris right now with Alec, he's coming back tomorrow." She says this briskly, almost as if she's not sure whether or not to be mad at me yet but she's close. She will be- after how much I hurt her brother she'll never want to see me again after I explain myself.

"What happened Clary?" She says this coldly, but there's a hint of desperation. "Please tell me; Jace hasn't and I can't stand pushing him anymore. He's so hurt right now he has been for 5 freaking years! He hasn't so much as kissed another girl since you've left and he's had a completely unhealthy obsession with killing demons!" She's almost yelling at me but what she says is more cold then loud.

Has he really not been with anyone else since I've left?

Whatever I was planning to say doesn't compare to that. My stomach feels like I just swallowed a block of lead. I feel sick and I'm regretting coming to the Institute.

"Please just tell me what happened between you two." She says.

I take a deep breath and start.

"When I was 17 Jace and I were going strong. We loved each other more then anything. Izzy you need to understand that I'm not lying about how I feel- felt about Jace." I breath again, trying to compose myself but it's not working. I needed to correct myself there. Past sense Clary get it together.

"Then he proposed." Isabelle raises an eyebrow at me, didn't see that one coming did you?

"I said yes of course, I love him- loved him. So you know, that night we did... It. It was my first time and Jace was perfect but both of us forgot to use something and 18 days later I found out I was pregnant." I say. She doesn't look surprised at that, I wasn't expecting her to be startled though, she's seen Mimi.

"Jace and I had actually talked about children. We decided we were not ready. So I panicked. I was sure he was going to leave me after he realized that me and the child would hold him back. So I left. Isabelle I didn't want to get my heart broken so I broke his."

"So he doesn't know about Amelia?" She asks.

"No." I say quietly.

"And you're sure she's his?" She asks.

"Jace is the only guy I've ever been with and you've seen Mimi's eyes." I respond.

"Tell him." Says Isabelle, she hands me her phone and stares at me expectantly.

"No, Izzy, he doesn't want anything to do with me." I say quietly. I don't want to call him, but Izzy's giving me a look that suggests this isn't optional.

"You gave birth to his child. He needs to know."

I gingerly pick up the phone. My hands are sweating and I'm trembling. I press the numbers that make up his phone number that I somehow still have down by memory.

It's ringing.

He picks up.

"Hello?" He says. I freeze. My mouth isn't even open. I can't even speak. "Isabelle?" He asks. I drop the phone on the table suddenly, as if it burned my hand.

I run up to my room. Mimi's still asleep so I stay as quiet as I can before heading into the bathroom. And let myself go, tears fly down my face like the rain outside and I can't make myself stop.

The bathroom door creeks open. There stands Mimi her eyes are sleepy, but filled with concerned.

"Mama?" She asks. "Why are you crying?"

How do I reply to that?

She's so small, I can't let her know.

"I'm not crying sweetie, I just have something in my eye." I lie. She's just 5. I can't let her carry my problems.

"Go back to sleep Mimi." I say gently. I pick her up, you'd think for a 5 year old she'd be heavier. But she's not, she's very small. I then lay her on the bed and lie down beside her.

"Goodnight Mama."

"Night Mimi."

* * *

**Okay I'm just gonna say it; **

**More reviews = Quicker updates. **

**So please review, I love reading what you guys have to say!**

**Ily byee3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I absolutely love hearing you're comments so please continue. So I hope you enjoy this chapter:) ily. **

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

I peel my eyes open, automatically analyzing my surroundings and then realize I'm in the Institute.

I'm in the Institute.

This isn't my old room though. I'm in a different gust bedroom, set up by Isabelle I remember.

Standing up, I feel my feet meet the hard wood floor, I walk up towards the bathroom. I take the longest shower I've ever had, trying to wash away feelings.

It doesn't work.

Feelings aren't on the surface of your skin. They lie deep within you.

Knowing I could be in the same building as the father of my child for the first time in over five years makes me giddy. It hurts more because Amelia doesn't even know. Neither does Jace. He isn't even here right now, he's coming back later today, by then we'll be gone and this situation will be done with.

I push the thoughts away and quickly change into a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that fits me quite tightly around the waist, making it look like I have more curves then I really do.

I finally leave the bathroom after taking quite awhile and find Mimi, sitting on the bed. She's already gotten herself into daytime clothing: some purple leggings and a white shirt. Her hair though, is a mess. I brush through the tangles with a small hairbrush that I found in the bathroom and then braid her hair into two braids that fall just below her shoulders.

"Mama, I'm hungry." She says. Her voice is so soft.

"What for?" I ask.

"Breakfast please?" She says.

"Of course sweetie." I smile down at her and tuck a curl that managed to sneak out of her braids behind her ear.

"Lets go to the kitchen." I take her hand in mine and head downstairs to the kitchen.

The familiar halls of the Institute make my stomach churn painfully. This is all too much for me.

After searching the cupboards all quite thoroughly, I discover that all we have is cereal. Very stale cereal at that. I decide that will have to do it though. I pour the cereal and milk into a bowl and set it down on the small kitchen table in front of my daughter. She takes the spoon from my hand gently and smiles.

"Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome Amelia."

Mimi begins to eat her cereal quietly and I just stare at the walls. It's been painted since I left, it's a darker shade of cream now, almost pushing yellow. The stove has also been replaced but besides that the place hasn't changed at all. I wonder what else has changed while I was gone. It hits me now that I did a very good job of pushing my old life away while I was in California.

She finishes her cereal very quickly, she must've been hungry. I immediately feel extremely negligent after realizing I barely fed Mimi yesterday. And she just kept quiet about it. It's very nice of her not wanting to be any trouble, still I could've taken out some time to make her dinner.

I take the empty bowl away from her and begin to rinse it out, erasing evidence we were here really.

"Mama? Where's the washroom?" She asks.

"Just down the hall." I point her in the correct direction and let her go off. There's nothing dangerous here and Mimi's very smart, she can find her way around, I know the Institute's big but she has a good sense of direction, if she does get lost she could find her way back easily.

My thoughts are interrupted by the door, not the one Amelia left through, the other door. It creaks loudly as it opens and I turn to face the noise, clearly startled and definitely not expecting to see what I see next.

It's Jace.

I swear on the angel my heart skips a beat.

* * *

Jace's POV

That's Clary.

She's standing here. Right in front of me. My hand in the pocket of my jeans pinches my leg, assuring myself this is not a dream when I don't wake up again.

I take a deep breath. I've almost forgotten how to breath. Inhale. Exhale. I should say something. I'm not sure what's right though. Our eyes are just locked, my goodness I've missed her eyes.

She's barely changed, her hair is longer then it was 5 years ago but that's all. She hasn't grown in size and her face is still covered with freckles, giving her the appearance of someone younger. Quickly doing the math, I figure she's 22 now. A year younger then me.

"Clary." I break the harsh silence. I didn't mean to, the word just slipped out of my mouth. But it's been forever since I've said her name and I can't say I didn't enjoy it.

"Can... can you just tell me what I did wrong." I hear myself take a staggering breath after that. I sound pathetic.

"Jace." She says my name. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did you leave?" I stare at my shoes. Those words fall out of my mouth before I could control myself. They sound surprisingly calm though.

She opens her mouth as if to say something. She closes her mouth but then speaks after thinking about it for a little while longer.

"I can't do this right now." She chokes out the words and then covers her mouth with her hand as if she's going to cry.

"I'm really sorry." She says. I can see that her eyes are glassy, she's going to cry. My longing to comfort her is overpowering but as I step forward to her she breaks into a run. She's very quick but I let her leave. I'm just trying to make sense of what just happened.

It doesn't take long for me to figure that out;

I let her leave again.

* * *

**Oooooo, quite a few things happened here;) Please tell me what you think in the reviews because; **

**More reviews = Quicker updates. **

**I love you all so much. Byeee3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Okay this chapter is longer then some of the others:). I stayed up real late to write this so I hope you all like it!**

**Please enjoy:).**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Clary's POV

I run out of kitchen, my legs carry me very quickly. I've always been quick with running, but Jace was always faster then me, meaning that if he was coming after me he would've caught up by now, even with my head start. Managing to find Mimi quicker then I expected I would, we leave the Institute.

I managed to get Mimi into a cab very quickly. With one thing on my mind;

I am never going back to the New York Institute.

The rain from last night has stopped, but there are puddles everywhere and it's still very cloudy, making everything kind of dark.

I mutter our address to the cabbie who begins to drive immediately. Mimi seems confused, but she doesn't say anything. Thank goodness she doesn't, I'm not sure what I'd tell her.

"Where are we going?" She finally asks.

"To our apartment." I say quietly, pushing that curl that fell out of her braids away from her face.

"Oh, okay." We sit in silence for the rest of the drive.

And I can't stop thinking about Jace.

I saw him. We actually exchanged words. So I left. Why did I leave? I wasn't ready to tell him about Mimi. And that isn't the way I want to tell him. But I don't want to tell him. I've missed the bus on that. He will probably just forget about me.

But I know that isn't true. I'm not stupid, the look on his face hasn't changed when he sees me, I'm positive mine haven't either. But I'll live with it, I made my choice.

The cab arrives in front of our building, I pray to god the landlady has left the key for me, needing to call her up would be horrible.

We make our way up to our floor again. And I am extremely relieved to find the little silver key sitting under the "welcome" doormat just outside our new front door. I slide the key into the lock and turn, I push open the door and am very happy to see our new apartment. As I get in through to door, I remember the floor plan; you arrive in the living space which has one archway leading to the kitchen and another leading to a short hallway that leads to two well sized bedrooms and a bathroom. It is unfurnished, and still is, I'm waiting for most of our stuff to arrive from California, it should be coming soon.

Then I remember the only things we have with us are our suitcases and they're at the Institute. After genuinely panicking for a minute of pondering the idea of going back to get our stuff I settle with calling Isabelle.

Mimi's still running around the apartment, looking in all the rooms, so I decide to call her now. She picks up immediately.

"Clary?" She asks.

"Hi." I say, while biting my fingernail. "Isabelle, are you at the Institute?"

"No, I'm at Simon's." She responds. This immediately makes me think of Simon, I haven't seen him, or spoke to him since I left. "Would you like to speak to him?" She asks. I would. But I can't, not right now.

"Later." I state weakly. "Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"Something big." I say nervously, she isn't going to like having to leave Simon's house to help me with my stupid situation.

"How big?" She asks.

"Can you bring me my stuff from the Institute?" I say quietly.

"I thought you were staying with us!" She says, kind of irritated.

"I left this morning, it was kind of rushed."

"Why?" She asks.

"I saw Jace." I hear Isabelle sigh over the phone.

"Fine I'll bring you your stuff, but you owe me big time." Then she hangs up. I feel terrible for asking Isabelle to do this for me. But the idea of seeing Jace again today makes my stomach do backflips with anticipation and hurt. Especially with Mimi, bringing her back to the Institute would be hard on her, it's already hard enough having to adjust to all this moving. I don't want to make it harder for her.

* * *

There's not much to do in a completely empty apartment, Amelia tires of tag quite quickly and then we move on to hide and seek, my daughter is really small and can manage to fit in the empty cupboards. Which I'll admit, completely freaked me out a first when I couldn't find her, but she found it pretty funny.

Finally the doorbell rings. I discard my counting for hide and seek to go answer it.

"Hi." I say nervously, if I were Isabelle I'd be kind of irradiated.

"Hello." She says. To my surprise she doesn't sound too annoyed. I see my and Mimi's suitcases behind her. "I brought coffee!" She says. Handing me a warm paper cup.

"Thank you so much." I say, then I hug her tightly. I missed Isabelle so much. We were the closest of friends until I left 5 years ago. I invite her into my empty home.

"Where's Amelia?" Asks Isabelle.

"We're playing hide and seek." I respond as I lead her into our empty kitchen. The kitchen itself is very nice, with black granite counter tops, white walls, making the room very bright, with nice appliances. We sip our coffee quietly for awhile until I try to make some conversation.

"So you were at Simon's?" I ask.

"Yeah." She responds, taking another sip of her coffee.

"How are you two?"

"Strong." She states, and then adds; "And happy, but don't you dare try to distract me Fray. What happened with Jace?"

"I saw him." I say quickly.

"And?"

"I left." I hear Isabelle groan loudly and then mutters a string of profanities. She starts pacing back and forth in the kitchen in front of me. Until she finally stops and stands in front of me.

"Give me your phone." She demands, but still managing to sound calm. She puts her hand out expectantly. I reach into my pocket and give her give her my phone. She immediately starts to dial a number and as she dials she speaks;

"Remember how I said you owe me?" She says clearly.

"Yes." I say nervously, not sure at all of what she's going to say next.

"This is what you're going to do." She says, I listen carefully, I'm already freaking out. "You're going to call Jace." I flinch at his name, making her stop talking for about half a second before she continues. "You're going to meet him tomorrow in person and tell him about Mimi as he deserves to know. Then you're going to deal with whatever he has to say to you because you're a grown woman who's strong and smart and you're going to start acting like it."

With that, she presses the call button and hands me my phone.

"I'm going to go play with Amelia while you talk with Jace." She says clearly, she marches off to find my daughter as the phone starts ringing. I quickly work out what I'm going to say once he answers. Isabelle is right. I'm going to pluck up all my courage and deal with this.

"Hello?" Says the all too familiar male voice. I immediately melt. Anything I thought about being strong or courageous has completely disappeared.

"Hi." I state quickly. "It- It's Clary." I manage to work out those words.

"Clary?" I can hear the tone of disbelief and, hurt?

"Yes, Jace it's me. We need to talk." I say, then deciding that sounds to forced, I stutter out more words, none of them seem to make any sense though, I'm completely tongue tied.

"Well we don't need to if you wouldn't want to but right now I want to and it's really important-" He finally interrupts me, thank god, I probably would've gone on forever.

"Yes." He states quickly. "Yeah, I'll- I'll be there." I've never heard Jace stutter like that before.

"I'm going to text you the address." I say nervously.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Bye Clary."

"Bye Jace."

* * *

**Sorry for all the dialogue in this chapter, but it was quite necessary. I did quite like Isabelle in this chapter, I'm sorry Clary's kind of weird though, but I'm trying to portray all of her messed up emotions and when your emotions are messed up, you're kind of messed up. So it is justifiable. **

**Okay. **

**More reviews = Quicker updates. **

**I love you guys:)3. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies!**

**Well this took awhile. I'm so sorry about that, I had a bit of a family emergency and wasn't capable of accessing Internet. Anyway. I love you all for the amazing reviews and please continue:) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Clary's POV

I cannot believe I just called Jace Herondale.

How am I supposed to act near him? It's all so unfamiliar, but at the same time way to familiar and this is just the affect his voice has on me. I swear if we had exchange any more words in the kitchen I would have completely broken down.

Realizing now of my mistake, well I realized it the minute I stepped out of the Institute at 2am with a packed suitcase and a credit card, but, now it hits me harder. Seeing the after affect made it so much worse.

And it made me realize how much I still want Jace.

We could still be like that, how we used to be, perfect. If I wasn't such a goddamned idiot.

He wouldn't take me back now though and he shouldn't have to.

This is my mistake and I know that.

But there's still this little nagging feeling in the back of my head hoping we could be a family.

But how could we be a family if Jace hates me?

"Did you do it?" Asks Izzy. She's holding my daughter's hand and Mimi is smiling up at me unknowingly. If she knew what I'd done she would hate me too. I shake myself out of my daze and stare at Isabelle.

"Yes." I say blankly.

"And?"

"I'm texting him the address and I'm going to tell him to come tomorrow." I explain.

"Is Mimi going to be here?" She asks.

"She starts a new school tomorrow, so she'll be out of the house. I think that will be easier, so that he can react and make it a little less completely overwhelming." I say quietly.

"Sounds okay." She says.

"Yeah."

"Are you freaking out?" Asks Isabelle.

"Yeah."

* * *

After Isabelle leaves, Mimi seems kind of sad. She's really getting used to Isabelle after only two days and she really likes her.

I then get another phone call, even looking at my phone makes me think of Jace. But it's only the movers who explain that they're outside with the truck full of our furniture and stuff. Automatically feeling relieved, I say thanks and rush outside to help them with boxes.

* * *

I've decided that moving seriously sucks, its exhausting and completely draining. Plopping down on the couch (which is now stationed in our living room) I stare at the still bare white walls, although now there is quite a large pile of boxes pressed up and littered along the wall and floors.

I've decided to do some more tomorrow instead of finishing today, but at least we got all of our furniture in place and all the boxes are in the house. That seems like a lot for one person, but three really big guys were all in the truck and brought up all my furniture to our now not-so-empty apartment. I thought they were quite friendly, until they saw Mimi and then started to act much more professional with me.

It's getting late now and I should probably get Mimi to sleep, she's got a big day tomorrow with starting a new school.

I just thought that would be nice for her, Mimi doesn't really have many friends unless you count Isabelle and maybe a few kids from California.

"Mimi?" I call. I hear her footsteps grow louder as she gets closer to me and finally comes into view from the hallway.

"Hi Mama!" She says happily. I smile back at her, Amelia is so great and surprisingly happy with the move.

"What were you doing in your room?" I ask. She was in there for quite awhile and whatever she was doing kept her very quiet.

"Come look." She says grinning. Knowing that she's happy makes me happy, but her smile is so familiar to her father's it makes a small pain go off in my stomach.

I follow my daughter into her bedroom where I am slightly taken aback. She's managed to set some things up, her bed and mattress that were already brought up now have sheets on them and she's lined up a few of her books on the shelf.

"Good job sweetie." I pull her into a hug. "Would you like to get ready for bed now?" I ask. She nods her head at me, so I find her suitcase and pull out some pyjamas. Mimi quietly dresses herself and then crawls into her bed.

"Mama, can you read to me?" She asks.

"Of course." I smile at my daughter warmly.

As I'm halfway through the story when I realize Amelia has fallen asleep against my arm.

"Goodnight Mimi." I whisper and kiss her forehead. She barely stirs as I move her onto her pillow and tuck her in. "I love you." Then I leave the room, only leaving the door open a crack.

Heading back to my room, I think of tomorrow. What's Jace going to say? I stare at my feet and open up the door to my room, I've decided to shower and after showering I braid my hair into two damp plaits over my shoulders.

I then decide it may be a good idea to get to sleep, Mimi's school does start pretty early and I need to be able to hold myself together. But it's impossible. Sleep never reaches me and when it finally does it's a horrible black mish-mash of my thoughts and fears.

* * *

I wake up before my alarm goes off.

Sleep was hard enough to obtain and even harder to keep. I roll over on my bed so I stare at the white ceiling. I'm seeing Jace today and just thinking of it makes butterflies fly around in my stomach.

My alarm actually goes off, making me jump abruptly, I wasn't expecting that. I walk into my closet and pick out an outfit. Very unsure of whether or not I should be trying to impress Jace. I pick out my blue skinny jeans, my black long sleeved shirt and a slightly oversized white knit sweater to keep warm. It's October so it is kind of chilly. Then I take my hair out of it's braids letting it fall over my shoulders.

Then I go wake up Mimi.

"Hey Mimi." I whisper and shake her shoulders lightly. She stirs and opens her huge gold eyes that make my stomach twist.

"You're going to school today." I say giving her a smile. She seems to perk up a little bit after hearing that.

I head into the kitchen and let Amelia change into day clothes while I make her a lunch for school. I then put it in Mimi's small red school bag that I bought in California before we left.

Mimi comes into the kitchen just as I'm zipping up her bag. I hand her a bowl of dry cereal, she sets it down on the small table and then I pour her milk.

"Thank you." She says in her little voice.

"You're welcome sweetie." I kiss the top of her head as she digs in to her cereal, then I head to the vestibule and collect a jacket and shoes for Mimi.

"Ready?" I call out from the front room. I hear my daughter's footsteps grow closer and I see her appear from behind a door. After handing Mimi her coat I pick up her school bag for her and then we leave our apartment.

Mimi chatters on in the taxi about how excited she is for her new school. I'm happy she's excited, she's so good at adjusting to this new situation and so quickly too.

After dropping Amelia off at her school I go back to my apartment, that isn't growing on me at all. Sure it's nice and really good for a New York place, but it's never going to feel the way the Institute felt to me.

But now's when I start to think. Think too much to be exact. I try to distract myself with unpacking a few boxes in my room and the kitchen. It doesn't really work, whatever I'm doing my mind wanders back to the man who gave my daughter her eyes.

And then the doorbell rings.

I check the time, it's 11:45 I said noon but Jace is alway early. Always.

As I walk towards the door I try to compose myself and remind myself that whatever happens is going to happen and that's just how life is. But I can't help from wanting to slap myself in the face.

I place my hand on the doorknob. My hands begin to sweat and my heart is beating way to fast. Twisting the doorknob, I pull the door towards me and open it.

There he is. I take a really good look at him. In the kitchen back at the Institute when we saw each other all I did was stare at his eyes.

I let him step into my new home, and shut the door behind him, I brush his arm while closing the door and I swear we both flinch at this small dose of contact.

His hair is shorter then I remember, shorter then he likes it. He must have cut it recently. His taste of clothing hasn't changed at all, he's still got the dark clothing; dark jeans and a black tshirt shirt with a dark leather jacket. Making him look dangerous. The way he looks at me though, suggests he would never hurt me, or anyone for that matter, I like to think that the way he looks at me is special.

"Hi." I break the silence, it's only fair, he broke it last time.

"Hey." He responds calmly. He stares around my apartment, seeming to be analyzing the scattered boxes along pressed along the walls and the few pieces of furniture I have that is actually set up. I stare at him for another short while before finally speaking again.

"Jace, I-" That seems to do it though, he grasps me quickly and presses his lips to mine.

He's kissing me.

I feel myself stiffen in surprise, I can tell he panics and is about to pull away, but I start responding. I relax and wrap my arms around his neck, putting more pressure between us. Now we're both kissing each other, the kisses are desperate and angst-ridden, as if all the pain, hurt and want of these past 5 years all resurface as his lips meet mine. I know that this is really not what we should be doing, but neither of us have the willpower or want to pull away from each other. This feels to real, to much like those 5 years were just a day and everything is still normal.

I can feel Jace's muscles through his Tshirt, he's gotten thinner, not drastically so, just enough for me to notice.

He gently pushes me against the door, pressing our bodies together. Jace is warm and he tastes like caramel. I stand on my tip-toes, trying to angle myself better. He notices my struggling and then picks me up, very easily I might add, he's strong. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I feel my back meet the wall again as he grips the back of my thighs. This gives me much better access with my mouth, now that I'm not a foot shorter then him, we are level.

We both pull away at the same time, needing air, I know we are not done yet but I do need to tell him something-.

"Oh!" I hear myself gasp quietly as he presses his lips to my neck and begins sucking on my skin.

"Jace..." I say, relishing the way his name rolls off of my tongue. "There's something really important..." I've never heard myself sound less serious then I do now. There's nothing in the world that would make me stop this, it's the first time I've felt like a normal young adult.

My words seem to slow him down, he might listen to me, but that would mean we'd stop this. I don't want that to happen. I pull him even closer to me. He gets my message and continues on.

Jace's hands are in my hair, he manages to identify the elastic that's currently keeping my bun in place, he gently pulls the elastic out of my hair and I feel my hair fall over my shoulders. This triggers the memory of how Jace always preferred my hair down.

My hands find their way down Jace's Tshirt and finally settle at the hem. I pull the Tshirt up, he quickly obliges, breaking the kiss for less then a second to take off his shirt.

My hands immediately start to roam this newfound territory, not thinking as if being much and just loving knowing that we're touching. But this is seeming to drive Jace crazy.

"Clary..." He moans against my lips. I break the kiss this time, now discarding my long sleeved shirt on the floor. He stares at me now that my shirt's off. I place my hands on his bare shoulders and pull him back to me.

Our kisses aren't rough, Jace has never been rough with me, always careful. But they are hot, quick and desperate. They're also needy and spontaneous, we both know there are going to be issues after this but this position we're in right now suggests that they don't matter.

Things seem to escalate a lot from here, until Jace holds me to him and carries me to my bedroom, our lips are still pressed together as he shuts the door behind us.

* * *

**So** **they didn't exactly talk. I know all of you guys hate me, but please review:) Byeee!**

**More reviews = Quicker updates. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for all the reviews I love you all so much.**

**This chapter is quite short, but chapter 5 was pretty long and this is just one scene of Clary and Jace saying some stuff. I switch POVs a little more then usual so watch out for that or it might get kinda confusing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Clary's POV

I stare up at the ceiling, pressed up very close beside Jace, his head buried in the crook of my neck and his arm resting over my stomach, letting his fingers trace patterns over my naked hip bone. Both of us are covered only by my white sheets and where our bare skin is touching and very warm.

The silence between us is thick and heavy. Neither of us are sure if that was a good idea.

I already know it was bad. That was extremely restless and stupid on both of our parts.

Did he plan to do that?

"Jace?" I say, turning my head to face him.

"Hmmm?" He responds.

"Was this a mistake?" I ask.

"I'm not entirely sure yet." He says. This makes me want to crack a joke about making a pro and con list, but then realize that a joke would be extremely inappropriate right now.

I am very suddenly reminded of Amelia. I am going to tell him, he really needs to know now. It's been long enough. My feet meet the ground as I step off of my bed to scamper around trying to find my clothing. Remembering that I took my shirt off in the hallway, I take a new one from my closet, which I haven't unpacked yet and is filled with boxes. I then leave my bedroom, Jace is still lying on my bed and I move into the kitchen, trying to piece together the words I'm going to say to him.

Jace's POV

I watch Clary leave the room, almost longingly. I know what comes next; confrontation, and I don't know if either of us are ready for that. It would be so much easier if she just stayed here beside me in this bed, ignoring all problems.

But that in itself is a mistake. Sleeping with Clary like that probably made her think I'm some horny young man.

I'm not.

But Clary was standing there looking perfect and when I kissed her she _kissed me back_. Making me feel as if there are still some feelings there- But if there are still feelings then why did she leave in the first place? Was there someone else? Just the thought of that makes me feel sick. I thought what we had was so special and that sounds stupid, but after promising each other love for the rest of our lives and even after that, it seems unlikely. There had to be something else.

Clary's POV

I head to the doorway, remembering that that's where my shirt is, Jace's is there too. I pick both of them up and fold his, setting it down on the counter as I jump up to sit on the counter because we don't have any chairs yet. My heart is racing as I think of Jace.

Then he appears from behind the kitchen door, not wearing a shirt I might add, I'm pretty sure I blush. He smirks at me for only half a second before realizing that this might be a slightly inappropriate time for that. I hand Jace his black shirt and watch him throw it on.

"Thank you." He states. I give him a small smile in return.

"I really need to say something." I say seriously. He stares at me intensely, making my insides feel like mush. His eyes are too much like out daughter's.

"Jace." I say. "I was pregnant when I left New York."

Jace's POV

I'm pretty sure my jaw just dropped. I'm very unsure about what I should say now. But the look on Clary's face suggests I should say something. Of course I say the first thing on my mind which happens to be incredibly stupid.

"Where is the child?"

"It's a she-" Responds Clary. "Her name's Mimi- well her full name is Amelia- Amelia Herondale, but I've grown accustomed to calling her Mimi for short." I share my last name with a human I've never met.

"Are you sure she's mine?" I ask, immediately hearing myself and wanting to slap myself in the face, that was not a good thing to ask and the appalled look on Clary's face suggests I'm right. But I do need to know.

Clary seems to pull herself out of her shocked state and then gets mad.

"Of course she is!" She yells this. "Who else would be?"

"I really don't know, I'm sorry." I say. "Please stop yelling, we need to talk about this like adults."

I'm still in a state of disbelief. According to Clary I have a daughter, a living and breathing human that is technically half me.

"Okay." Says Clary. I see her relax a little as she regains composure.

"Clary, can I see her?" The words fly out of my mouth before I can stop them, but I don't exactly regret saying them.

I see her reach for her phone and turn it on, after flicking her finger over the screen she turns the phone over to me.

"That's her." She states weakly.

My eyes focus on a little girl, she's sitting on a white couch in a bright room. She's quite small is the first thing I notice, next is the stunning resemblance to Clary, with her freckles and curly bright orange hair. She's beautiful. But what hits me hardest are the girl's eyes.

They're gold.

Just like mine.

Just like that a horrible valve of jealousy and anger burst somewhere in my body, immediately making me feel angry towards Clary.

"Why didn't you tell me when I got here?" I ask.

"I was going to, but then you kissed me-"

"Is that your excuse?" I ask, that comes out way worse then I thought I would. I quickly see a hurt look on Clary's face appear and her big green eyes turn glassy.

"Jace I was so scared-" She catches her breath which is uneven and choppy. "I know how you feel about children and I wasn't ready."

"Clary I wouldn't have-" She interrupts me.

"Tell me then." She states. "How would you have reacted if I had told you when I was seventeen?"

I go silent. We stare each other down for what seem like forever, until Clary turns her head away from my gaze and looks out the window.

"I'll admit I wouldn't have been thrilled, but I would have never ever left you, Clary I love you!" My voice had elevated to a yell and I manage to rerun the words I just shouted through my head. 'I love you'. Clary's head whips to face me again as I say those words.

My gosh I'm a complete idiot, I didn't even bother to put that in past-tense, but I know for a fact that that's how I still feel about this girl and it hurts me every time I'm reminded of it.

"Please-" She starts, and even though what she might say next may be important my mind is all fogged up right now and I can't handle it here.

"Goodbye Clary." I start to move towards the door.

"Jace, wait!" I hear Clary speak again and hurry after me but I don't respond. This is too much.

So I let myself out.

* * *

**More reviews = Quicker updates.**

**Ily:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! I'm sorry this took so long but I've been busy and his chapter was kind of difficult to write but it's here now so please enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

6 days after Clary and Jace spoke.

Jace's POV

I race after the demon along the surprisingly quiet back alley of New York. My legs carry me so quickly the buildings around me seem blurry and all I can focus on is the demon in front of me and how much I feel like I'm flying.

After finally cornering the demon I pull two seraph blades out of my weapons belt. It dodges a few of my lashes, slightly surprising me with how quickly it can move. Once I adjust to the demon's pace and after lashing out at it a few more times, in one quick and swift movement, the demons head falls onto the ground and disappears. Leaving only a small cloud of dust where the demon was once standing and the shrill tone of the demon's scream.

As my adrenaline starts to wear out, I notice my shoulder is in quite some pain and it's bleeding. The pain doesn't bother me though. Deciding to wait until I'm back at the Institute to heal myself, I head back.

It starts to cool down and I head back, the sky that was dark and clear just a little while ago is now clouded. It's gotten surprisingly cold though, I pull my leather jacket around me much tighter. This pulls at the gash in my shoulder, which sends a twinge of pain through my system.

I finally arrive on the street of the Institute, I can already see it, spiralling up through the city, my legs seem to move quicker as the longing to be back at the only place I can call home becomes overpowering.

I push the large double doors open and step into the Institutes front room. Trying to stay quiet, Isabelle's probably here, I'm never sure though, I don't think she plans out where she stays, sometimes she's here and sometimes she's at Simon's. But that doesn't really matter, if she's here I don't want her to see me. That'll only lead to being bombarded with questions I don't know how to answer.

As I'm heading towards the stairs, I'm intervened by Isabelle.

"Jace, where were you?" Isabelle asks, she's giving me an intent glare. It may work on Simon but after living with Isabelle for almost my whole life I know how to deflect that look.

"Nowhere." I say, avoiding eye contact and try to move past Isabelle and towards my room. She steps in front of me and blocks my way.

"Bullshit, Jace you're bleeding." She states. "You were out hunting weren't you?" She sends me another death glare. I open my mouth to speak, but she stats yelling at me.

"I cannot believe you are so irresponsible! You weren't even with anyone. What would've happened if you had gotten seriously hurt?"

"Well I didn't." I grumble.

"What if you had, Jace you could die out there! At least make sure you have someone with you!" She's still yelling. I hate this, right now I hate the world and Isabelle is making worse.

"Why should I?" I yell.

"We both know the answer to that question." She states, deadly quiet now and because I really know Isabelle, I know this is when you should get scared.

At that response my mind flicks over to the picture of the little girl with bright orange hair and eyes that match my own. My heart does a backflip. I push past Isabelle and head upstairs, not wanting to speak anymore.

I shower and change into fresh clothes after drawing an iratze on my shoulder, as I'm taking a book from my bookshelf there's a knock on the door. I can recognize that and the sound of footsteps from here. It's Alec.

I don't respond and hear Alec knock again and then I'll assume he gave up with being polite and opens the door.

"Hey." Says my parabatai.

"Hey." I respond coldly. Isabelle probably called him, he was supposed to be staying at Magnus' this week.

"Jace just talk to me." He says, he sits in a chair opposite my bed, where I'm sitting and stares at me expectantly. "You haven't spoken to anyone in the past week-"

"6 days." I interrupt.

"What?" He says, clearly confused

"It's only been 6 days, not a week." I say.

"You get like this when you're angry." He says. "What's wrong?" He asks this again, making me think about Clary and the 5 years I spent beating myself up because I forgot to use something that night.

"Has Isabelle already told you? Or are you just humouring me?" I ask coldly.

He gives me a harsh look. The looks that always makes me re-evaluate whatever I've just said. I'm being stubborn, I know that but it's just because it's my default. And everything else is on my mind so I automatically go to default.

I look up and notice Alec's staring at me expectantly.

"Clary's back in New York." I state. Alec opens his mouth as if he's going to say something.

"I'm not done yet." I say, I'm calmer now. "We met up." Alec raises his eyebrows at me. "She has a kid- I have a kid." I say.

My parabatai stays quiet.

"You have a child?" He says.

"Yeah." I say, pushing my blond hair out of my face.

"Why are you here then?" He asks.

"Pardon?" I say.

"You have a child, why aren't you with..." He pauses, not sure what to call my daughter.

"Her." I say. "Her name is Amelia."

"Why aren't you with her?" He asks normally.

"I haven't met her." I state. "I left after Clary told me. It was to much." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"I don't agree with what you did but I understand it." He says sternly. "Once you figure stuff out please talk to Clary. Don't just keep to yourself, like I know you will Jace." He give me a harsh look and stands up from the chair.

"Congratulations Jace." He says simply. Then he leaves.

Clary's POV

We haven't spoken since.

I've barely slept since speaking with Jace and everything I do seems pointless. Life for me and Amelia seems to have moved on though. She likes her school, I'm pretty sure she's even made some new friends there. I've tried to socialize with some of the other children's parents, but there's been too much on my mind, one really chatty mother has tried to be my friend but I've never made much of an effort to speak back to her.

All I can seem to think of is Jace's face and the look he had on it when he told me good bye.

I've tried to distract myself with unpacking the apartment, which is already pretty much done. That's thanks to the sleepless nights when I convince myself to move around so that I'm not laying around thinking and convincing myself that everything okay when it's not.

It's not.

I've set myself up in the kitchen, making another pot of coffee. I've been living off of it and I've only been taking it black. Like my soul.

After pouring myself a mug of coffee I sit up on the counter, a horrible example for Amelia, but she's not here right now so I do it anyway.

Then my cell phone rings.

I pick up the phone and speak.

"Hello?" I say, wondering who this is. I've grown very a chromed to checking the caller ID. Just in case. So much I've actually memorized Jace and Isabelle's phone numbers. But I don't recognize it and it may be from my new boss so I answer.

"Hello. Is this Miss Fray?" This sounds important, I brace myself for something unexpected.

"Yes. Speaking?" I say nervously.

"This is the hospital, your daughter Amelia has been assaulted and is now in our care. If you could please hurry here that would be much appreciated." I drop my coffee. What happened to my child. Assaulted?

I quickly lace up my boots, grab my bag and then run out my front door, not bothering to grab a jacket and after getting outside I realize I probably should have taken one. It's freezing, I haven't adjusted to the New York weather yet, meaning even in mid-October is cold. But I don't care about how cold I am. All that matters is Mimi and if she's okay.

After jumping into a cab and receiving a very dirty look from the taxi driver from yelling at him I'm finally moving. Unfortunately the New York City traffic is horrible and the car ride which is usually ten minutes turns out to be twenty. And with my worrying it feels like even longer.

When we finally arrive at the hospital I throw the taxi driver a couple of twenties and yell at him to keep the change as I run towards the automatic door of the hospital. My anxiety has reached a horrible level and I need to know my baby's okay.

I run up the secretary who's sitting at a very large desk.

"Hello, my daughter has been admitted here can I be directed to her?" I ask, my voice is very fast and I can barely understand myself.

"Name?" Asks the nurse, she raises her eyebrows at me expectantly. I begin to stutter.

"Mine or hers?"

"Both." Says the secretary. It's annoying how calm she is right now, my child could be in pain right now.

"I'm Clarissa Fray and my daughter's name is Amelia Herondale." The secretary types something into the computer and then directs me to the emergency wing of the hospital. I hate hospitals. Especially right now.

I'm directed to a room with a small bed and two chairs in it.

There, laying in the bed is Mimi. She's hooked up to some kind of machine and she's got a bandage on her right arm, from her elbow to her hand. I remember Amelia's left handed so her writing will be fine, left handed like her father.

She's pale, as if she's lost quite a bit of blood. Making me want to heal her with a stele. Knowing very well that I swore off that life five years ago and children of her age don't even receive marks yet. Just knowing that there's something I could do to make Mimi stop hurting makes me want to break the rules.

I see her eyes flicker a little bit, I quickly step up so that I'm in front of the bed and crouch down beside the bed.

Her big gold eyes open up and stare at me intently. She seems dazed though, but she quickly regains her focus and opens her mouth to speak.

"Hi Mama." She says slowly. My heart leaps at this. She's alright, she's going to be okay. I notice how groggy her voice is and then hand her a glass full of water from the bedside table.

"Sweetie, please tell me what happened." I say carefully, already very frightened of what she's going to say.

"There was a monster." She whisper nervously. "Everyone else kept on saying he was just a man but I saw a monster, one with pointy teeth and kept on calling me names. Then it started hurting me" My mind goes straight to demons. But I cover it up quickly, I'm just hoping that's not the case maybe she's just imagining something I think hopefully.

"What was it calling you?" I ask.

"Nephilim." She says quietly. I brush my fingers through her tangled hair as she says this. But I stop once I realize what she said. Nephilim. Mimi has angel blood in her. It was so naive of me to hope demons would just completely ignore her, especially since both of her parents have higher doses of angelic blood in them. This is my fault.

I stare down at my hands and notice the slight sting of my skin. I notice a small black smear. That's ichor. If I needed more proof to confirm my theory this would be it. I wipe my hand on the chair.

A doctor comes in and sees me kneeling by the bed.

"I'm sorry miss I'm going to need to ask you to leave." He says.

"I'm her mother." I state. Clarifying that I'm not just a random person, I'm related to the child in this hospital bed.

"I'm sorry but that doesn't make a difference right now, we need to x-ray the girl's arm to make sure it isn't broken." He says calmly.

I hate how calm everyone is here.

After quite a bit more arguing I decide to leave the room, only to take a seat in a chair just outside her room. I see two nurses wheal equipment into the room. This makes me anxious and I know how stupid that sounds but that's my daughter in there.

Without thinking about it, I pull out my phone and dial a number I have memorized backwards and forwards. It's Jace's.

After three dial tones he picks up and the soft sound of his voice fills my ears.

"Hello?" He says. Clearly confused. I don't think he's put as much time into memorizing numbers as I have.

"Jace, it's Clary." I say nervously.

"Clary-" he starts.

"Please be quiet." I interrupt. Not trying to be rude, but very concerned on the task at hand. "You're voice is too distracting." I state quietly. Those words were not planned and I can pretty much hear him smirk over the phone. I can picture him making that face and I remember it so freaking clearly.

"Jace, your daughter has been hurt and we're in the hospital right now, I know you're mad but she's your daughter and I just wanted to let you know and-"

He hangs up.

* * *

**BAM that's an ending. Don't go hating on Jace I would've liked to do another bit in Jace's POV at the end there but I think I'll put it in the next chapter:)**

**More reviews = Quicker updates!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies! My goodness we're almost at 150! I'd like to say thank you to all who review, follow, favourite and read this story. I hope you like this chapter, things are starting to get more fun. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Jace's POV

_"Jace, your daughter has been hurt and we're in the hospital right now, I know you're mad but she's your daughter and I just wanted to let you know and-" _

Then I hang up.

I couldn't take it anymore. Clary's voice makes me feel things, it brings back memories and makes my chest feel as if it will burst.

But my daughter's hurt. I can't stand the idea of the little girl I saw on Clary's phone's screen in pain.

I had been lying on my bed. Trying to study some books about demons, with my mind always wandering back to the same place and having Alec's advice from earlier burning through my mind.

After very suddenly realizing what I need to do. I practically leap out of my bed, grab my jacket and start sprinting towards the door.

Alec notices me as I run pass the kitchen.

"Jace, where the hell are you going?" He yells after me.

"I'll explain later." I yell back at him. He doesn't have enough time to talk back though because before he can I slam the large doors of the Institute behind me.

The frigid October evening air slaps me right in the face as I step outside. But that doesn't matter. All that matters is if Amelia's alright. I run out into the street and whistle loudly for a taxi. One abruptly stops in front of me, I climb in and try to maintain calm as the driver asks me where to go.

The words 'the hospital' slip out of my mouth, the cabbie raises his eyebrows at me and I simply glare back at him. If he thinks I'm telling him anything he is so wrong.

This ride seems way to long, it seems to be rush hour and the taxi seems to be moving at the speed of a turtle.

I finally arrive at the hospital, throw the cabbie a twenty and sprint into the building.

Automatically, I'm hit with the horrible smell of hospital, it makes my stomach churn and the thought of my daughter being in one of these bleach white and clean rooms makes my want to vomit.

I end up yelling at a secretary, not even being sure what I'm saying just needing to relieve my stress.

"Sir, I'm going to need to ask you to calm down." Why is she so calm? This is definitely not a calming environment. But I pull myself together and start listening to the secretary.

"What can I help you with?" She asks.

"My daughter's here." I say nervously.

"Name?" Asks the secretary, seeming bored as she stares into her computer screen.

"Amelia." I state. "Amelia Herondale." The woman types something into a computer and looks back up at me.

"Your wife is here already sir, rest assured your daughter has been with a parent." My heart skips a beat. She must mean Clary, hearing someone call her my wife makes me remember the way we were together. It makes me cringe remembering that I proposed to her, then she said yes, but everything changed and my heart was shattered.

The woman tells me the room number and after pushing through a few people I start jogging towards an elevator.

The doors shift open and I step out of the elevator, I'm now on the fourth floor. After taking two rights and then a left, I pace down the long hallway searching for my daughters room number.

Then I spot her. That's Clary. Sitting in a grey hospital chair, with her head leaning on her arm and staring at the wall. She doesn't notice me at first, but as I stat jogging towards her, her eyes wander and find me. Clary stands and immediately and I grow scared she's going to walk away. I quicken my pace, but to my surprise she starts moving towards me.

We meet somewhere in the middle. Her eyes give me this look of disbelief but she seems to regain composure, I don't need to have enough time to stick on how good her eyes look though. Amelia matters right now.

"Is she alright?" I state.

"Yes." Responds Clary. I'm about to breath a sigh of relief but Clary continues. "They won't let me see her though, they're x-raying her arm." She says this in a upset tone.

"Stupid mundie hospitals."

She laughs in response to that.

I forgot how nice her laugh is.

Clary's POV (a few minutes before Jace arrived)

I'm staring at the wall of the hospital, which is painted this horrible yellow colour and decorated with a large bare billboard. I guess because we're in the children's ward this is a pathetic attempt to make things seem like this doesn't suck.

They still won't let me see her. But that's honestly second on my mind right and that in itself makes me feel terrible. I'm just consumed by why Jace hung up. I know he's mad at me, he has a right to be. But doesn't he care about Mimi?

He didn't even let me tell him she's going to be okay.

Or relatively at least. It's been made clear to me that she's lost quite a bit of blood because of a large cut and her arm has been at least fractured.

But she's going to be fine. She's got angel blood in her and she's so strong. I know that Amelia is going to be okay. But Jace doesn't and how is he living with himself right now?

But then I look up. My eyes quickly focus on a tall man, blond hair, perfect curly hair. He's wearing black jeans, a black shirt and his black jacket. Very dark. He still looks dangerous and I can see from here he's collecting multiple looks from others. He's running though, running towards me.

I stand up and pace towards him, not sure at all what I'm doing or what I'm going to say, just knowing that Jace is here and I need to do something.

We meet in the middle and I notice Jace's face which is painted with concern and... Fear? I can almost laugh at the idea of Jace Herondale scared.

"Is she alright?" He asks. I can hear panic in his voice.

"Yes." I state. "They won't let me see her though, they're x-raying her arm."

"Stupid mundie hospitals." He says plainly. I laugh a bit at that and he smiles back at me, making me remember how much I love that smile.

My thoughts quickly turn as I remember the last week and how much I thought Jace would never come back and of how he hung up the goddamned phone.

"Why should you care though?" I say, my voice dripping with venom, not expecting it to sound that mean, but not bothering to correct it. Last week hurt so much. He found out he had a daughter and he couldn't have at least texted me to say something. I just wanted to know what he was feeling.

"Why would you say that?" He says, sounding quite hurt.

"I tell you about your daughter, your own flesh and blood and you don't speak to me for a week! Then I called you Jace, your child is hurt and-" I didn't realize my voice had grown into a loud tone, I don't care but Jace interrupts me.

"Clary, please can we do this somewhere else? Please, people are staring." He says this pleadingly. I've never heard Jace sound like that. At least not in a public setting.

"Fine." I state reluctantly as I cross my arms over my chest.

Jace leads me into a small broom closet, crowded with quite a few brooms, mops and multiple cleaning products, probably used for janitorial work. He went into the closer first to he's pressed up against the wall opposite me, I shut the door behind me and lean against the door, as the closet's quite tiny we are still pretty close. We make very steady eye contact for what feels like a whole minute until Jace opens his mouth.

"I just needed to figure stuff out." He says calmly. "My whole life it was just me. Until I met you. But when you left, even though I was destroyed, I was still back to square one." He continues. "Then when you added yourself and Amelia back into the equation it was complicated immensely." He pauses again to breath. "I just needed to add it all up again."

I now feel terrible. But I need to stay strong in this. Jace's voice itself has the capability to turn my insides to mush.

"How do you want to carry on then?" I ask, my voice sounds calmer now, I sound like an adult.

"I want to meet Amelia." He says quietly. Which is weird for Jace, usually so strong and even aggressive sometimes. Quiet is hardly a word to use to describe him on most days. Today is not most days then.

I smile at him. Trying to control myself, but not having the capacity to hold back my smile.

"Lets go." I say.

We manage to stumble out of the broom closet without getting to many judgmental looks. I lead Jace towards Mimi's room, there's a nurse standing outside the door.

"You can see her now." She smiles politely at me and moves out of the way so I can enter.

We both get into the small hospital room, the single bed in front of us has plain white sheets that cover my daughters small frame completely, all we can see is her bright red hair that's covering most of her face. Mimi seems to be sleeping though, meaning that her eyes can not be seen.

Jace stares at her, he obviously understands she's sleeping and keep his distance, probably worried of waking her. He should be too, Amelia is quite a light sleeper just like Jace.

"She's beautiful." He whispers to me. "She looks just like you." He looks at me carefully and I blush.

"She really is." I say.

* * *

**Tried to make that cute, sorry it took so long but thanks for reading!**

**More reviews = Quicker updates. **

**Byee!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoops it's been awhile. Sorry for the wait guys, I'm going through some family problems right now so it's really hard to find time to write. I promise that when I can I will though and I'm definitely not giving up here:). **

**Love you all! Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 9: Jackets and Mimi.

* * *

Clary's POV

I settle into a small hospital chair in my child's room. Jace stares at the chair beside mine and looks at me. It's gotten significantly darker during the past few hours, the sun has gone down and the lights in the hallways have been dimmed. The light in our room has been turned off, mostly because we don't want to wake up Mimi, but the soft light from the hallway shines through the window and the crack between the door and the wall, which casts soft light over us.

"May I?" He asks, which is weird for Jace because he is usually so sure of himself.

"Of course." I say quietly. Jace sits down in the hospital chair beside right beside me, our arms brush and my heart does a backflip reminding of the effect this man can have on me.

The nurse comes into our room and speaks to me about Amelia. She reminds me of Amelia's significant blood loss and how she might need to stay in here for most of tomorrow just so they can make sure everything's alright again. But mostly besides the broken arm, Mimi is alright.

The nurse leaves, leaving me alone in a very quiet room alone with Jace and Mimi. Mimi doesn't count right now though because she's asleep.

"Jace." I whisper.

"Yes?" He whispers back. He is so calm I'm not sure how he hasn't snapped yet.

"You can leave now if you like." I whisper, my voice sounds unusually hoarse.

"Why would you say that?" He says, I can hear a hint of hurt in his tone. This immediately makes me regret saying that. It probably sounds like I want him to leave. I really don't want that to happen.

"I just mean if you have something important at the Institute that you should be doing right now-" I'm going to continue my rambling but luckily he interrupts me.

"There's nothing more important then this." He says this quietly, as he doesn't want to wake Mimi up, but he still sounds so serious even in a whisper.

"Thank you." I say back.

And then before I know what I'm doing my lips meet his cheek, but only for a short second before I pull away again, realizing what I've done.

It was just a kiss on the cheek.

Nothing more. But then why do my insides feel like they're on fire?

"Goodnight Jace." I say abruptly, I feel my cheeks heat up as it sinks in how stupid I must have seemed with kissing his cheek like that. I turn my head away from Jace and stare out the hospital window, trying to distract myself from the way I feel right now and that horrible longing to touch Jace again.

Jace's POV

My cheeks feel warm.

Well just one cheek. The one that Clary kissed if you'd like to get into specifics. It makes me feel stupid, like I'm some chubby ten year old, getting excited when a pretty girl kisses me on the cheek.

But then again this isn't just some pretty girl. This is the girl I still love more then anything on this Earth. The girl who had my child and the girl who still makes my hands shake with anticipation and the want to touch and kiss her back.

Clary turns her head away from mine as she shuts her eyes. I know at first when she's faking her sleep.

But her shoulders finally relax and her head falls to the side and now rests on her shoulder, convincing me that she is completely asleep.

I can't sleep though. I simply stare at the clock, which ticks echo loudly through the silent room that's only other noises are Clary and Amelia's quiet breathing.

I am very suddenly surprised when Clary relaxes into me in her sleep. Her head leans on my shoulder and her arms wrap around my arm. She sighs quietly and then relaxes into her sleep again. She's so cold though, I take my jacket from where I set it down over my chair's arm rest earlier and carefully drape it over Clary's body.

My goodness she's adorable when she sleeps. This reminds me of when we used to share a bed. Not every night, we were both still quite young and no one really approved of us sharing a room at that age. But every once and awhile we'd sneak into one another's bedroom in the Institute and curl up beside each other.

I always slept best on those nights.

This makes me smile, I mindlessly lean over and kiss Clary's temple before falling into a black and dreamless sleep.

My eyes peel open to the shrill sound of my watch beeping at me. It's seven am. This is usually when I start my day, but this isn't a normal day.

"What the hell is that?" Groans a quiet voice. Clary's voice. I shut off my stupid watch immediately.

"I'm so sorry." I state quickly.

"No, it's fine." She says as she sits up straighter. "Did it wake Mimi?"

We both stare at the small girl, who's frame is completely covered in the blankets around her, but is still breathing quietly and hasn't moved at all.

"I don't think so." I whisper.

Clary stands up from her chair, as she does she moves my jacket off of herself and stretches, she rubs the back of her neck as if it's uncomfortable.

"Just a warning before you stand up;" She says, smiling meekly. "You're neck will hurt."

I move my head experimentally and Clary is correct. Sleeping in chairs with heads tilted at a precarious angle doesn't end well.

She checks on Mimi as I stand up from my chair.

"She's still asleep." She whispers, and then asks: "Do you want to go get coffee?"

"Sure."

Clary's POV

We both leave Mimi's room quietly, this brings us into the hospital's hallway which is surprisingly quiet, then again it is seven in the morning.

I lead Jace out of the hospital, we exit from the front door but I was so caught up in my thoughts that the slap of the freezing air of late October slaps my face and it completely startles me. If I wasn't awake before, now I am.

I begin to shiver and I pull my thin cotton cardigan tight around my body. All I've got on underneath this cardigan is a thin camisole and my legs are shaking in my black leggings. I begin walking down the street, Jace follows me.

"Are you cold?" Asks Jace, he's beside me now and his arm brushes against mine, he's warm.

"No." I briskly, I hate admitting my flaws to Jace. I don't even think being cold can be considered a flaw, maybe it's more of weakness. But still the idea of looking weak in front of someone as strong as Jace just isn't appealing.

He drapes his coat over my shoulders suddenly. I slip my arms through the sleeves, my hands don't come out from the other end, the coat is too big. But it certainly does the trick with keeping me warm.

"Thank you." I state quietly.

This brings me back, back when we were much younger and completely in love. We had just been at Pandemonium club, it had been for business at first, dealing with demons. But then was just brought down to having fun in the club. I had drunk a little bit, not too much but enough that my head was fuzzy and I was just really happy. Jace and I decided to call it a night, we were tired and Isabelle was getting weird, this brought us walking along the streets, to get to a busier street which would make it easy to find a taxi.

Jace had kissed me, told me I looked beautiful and then noticed my persistent shivering, as I was only in a relatively short dress and it was extremely late and cold. He offered me his jacket and after arguing for awhile Jace won and I wore his leather jacket for the rest of the night.

Now Jace and I walk down the already crowded street together, barely speaking until we reach the small coffee place on the corner, where we both order the same thing. Plain black coffee. I don't even bother adding cream or sugar, this coffee is my lifeline I cannot afford to dilute it. Neither does Jace though.

We then begin to head back to the hospital. As we're heading back I finally speak up. I'm never sure what to say in this sort of situation, well to be frank I haven't ever been in this situation. But hopefully if I just break the ice, conversation will just follow along. We used to talk to easily. It would be incredible to know we could still do that.

"How's Alec?" I start.

"He's fine." He responds, Jace looks at me and smiles genuinely. This makes me feel quite confident, maybe he's glad we're actually talking. "Better then fine actually." He states. "He and Magnus got engaged about 6 months ago."

"That's amazing." I say. "When are they getting married?"

"About 4 months until the big day."

A pang goes off in my chest. I've missed so much, I feel my throat go dry.

"And Isabelle?" I ask. "We have spoken since I came back, but not really about her." I say guiltily.

"She's still hanging around with Simon." He says "I don't mind though." He states briskly. "He seems to make her happy and that's what really matters."

That is extremely mature of Jace. When we were younger I couldn't have possibly imagined a day when he would grow to tolerate Simon.

Then again sometime along the 5 years I was gone he probably did grow up. At least a little, I know I did.

We reach the hospital again and I hand Jace his jacket, the cold air surrounds me and I shiver then we get back inside the building and I immediately feel warmer.

"Do you think she's up yet?" Jace asks.

"Probably not, she had a long day yesterday and it's only been fifteen minutes." I say. "We can go check though." Jace smiles at me excitedly.

"Lets go." I say.

I like seeing Jace getting this excited about Mimi, his face lights up when I say her name and I know he hasn't even spoken to her but I'm pretty sure he wants to stay with her for a long time.

Not to my surprise Amelia is still asleep. The nurse is now here though. She looks up at me speaks.

"Miss Fray?" She asks.

"Yes?" I brush my hair away from my face.

"We're just going to run some tests on your daughter when she wakes up. If the results come back normal you should be able to leave this afternoon." She says, the nurse scribbles something on her clipboard as she speaks.

"Okay." I say. "Thank you."

The nurse smiles politely at me and leaves the room. I see her eyes linger on Jace as she leaves, this causes a quick pang of jealousy to go off in my chest.

He's not yours.

Jace seems completely unfazed as I turn to look at him.

He's looking at me. He looks as if he's about to say something but before he can we both hear Mimi sigh lightly and I see her body shift underneath the white blankets.

I pace towards the side of her bed just in time to see her eyes open. Her bright gold eyes.

"Mama?" Her voice is quiet with sleep.

"Hey sweetie." I smile at her. She's alright and right here in front of me.

"How are you feeling?" I brush my fingers through her slightly tangled hair and push it away from her face.

"I'm fine." She states. With that I remember Jace, his presence suddenly very heavy in the room. I turn my head and look to see him standing there awkwardly.

"Who's that?" Asks Mimi, her voice still groggy with tired. She doesn't sound judgemental or weird, just plain curious, the simple curious that all children possess.

I turn again and stare at Jace.

"I'm..." He starts and then stares at me desperately. I don't think he knows what to say.

"Mimi this is your father." I say.

"I thought you said my dad was far away." Says Amelia.

"That was when we were in California. Now he's much closer." I struggle to get that sentence out, I never really explained to her what happened.

The first time she asked me about her dad she was four and I was destroyed. I told her the truth. I left out details, lots of details but made sure she understood it wasn't her father's fault, nor her's; it was mine. I don't think she fully understood but she forgave me.

I tried to hide the pain I was feeling, but I seemed to had done a horrible job because Mimi saw it and never asked me about him again.

Jace's POV

The girl is staring at me.

The resemblance between her and Clary is incredible, but with her eyes open I can see myself in her.

She had my eyes. And I've already seen a picture of these eyes but in person they have much more of an affect.

"Do you want a minute with her?" She asks.

"Maybe a little bit more then a minute." I say quietly.

"Of course." Says Clary, she looks at the floor and then back up at me and smiles meekly. Clary gets up and leaves the room.

I pace up beside the bed and stand exactly were Clary was recently standing. I kneel on the floor so that I'm at eye level with her.

"Hey." I say carefully. She smiles up at me, she has Clary's smile.

"Hi." She responds.

"What happened to you?" I ask gently.

"I broke my arm." She says, she holds her arm up, brandishing a new white cast. Stupid mundanes with their healing methods. Nephilim would have her healed in absolutely no time.

It suddenly hits me that this little girl is a Shadowhunter. That thought makes me proud but also gives me a desperate need to protect this girl from the demons out there with all I've got.

"Does it hurt?" I ask her calmly.

"Not anymore." She responds simply.

"So what exactly happened?" I ask. I feel bad for only asking questions but there is so much to say.

"No one but Mama believes me." She whispers. My mind flashes through horrible scenarios, but I need to know.

"I promise I'll believe you, Amelia." I say.

"There was a monster." She says, her eyes are wide. "He was hurting me and calling me Nephilim."

Nephilim.

That was a demon attacking my daughter.

Amelia doesn't know though. I don't think Clary's told her about our world.

But I need to find that demon and make sure it dies.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is sort of boring, but Jace met Mimi! I love you guys so much, please review my lovelies:)**

**I love you guys, byee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! How are you all doing? So sorry this took forever, classes just started up again and things are kinda crazy. Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy this chapter loves:)**

****

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Clary's POV

Jace has been in there for awhile. I'm not complaining, it's just an observation. It's a good thing he and Amelia are speaking. All this does is push me into thinking about what happens next. And I just don't know.

He came all the way here from the Institute to see his daughter when she was hurt. I should probably clarify that I didn't bring her here, I'm not stupid and I know she's one of the Nephilim. In any case if she was seriously hurt with me I would bring her to the Institute or Magnus. They're both much more affective when it comes to healing. It's what would be best for Mimi, not some stupid cast.

I finally take a seat in one of the chairs in this hallway. It's just across from Mimi's room too, so I see when Jace opens the door and steps out of the room. I don't know how to describe the expression on his face but I can't tell if he's happy or upset.

He begins to pace off down the hallway and my heart skips a beat.

"Jace!" I say quickly. I leap out of my chair and run after him. "Where are you going?" I ask, I grab the sleeve of his jacket and he turns around me face me.

"Did you know that was a demon who attacked her?" He asks. Okay he's definitely upset. And I go silent.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Why would you bring her here?" He asks. "Why are you raising her to be a boring mundane when the she's got the potential to be so much more?"

"Jace I didn't know what to do." I say. "I've never done this whole parent thing before and after leaving you I couldn't even handle training." Noticing how stupid that sounds brings me back to reality and now he's staring at me carefully as if he's worried on what to say next. That's probably a first for Jace. "And I didn't bring her here, she was at school when it happened I didn't really get a say in how they fixed her they just did." I say. He stares at me, his shoulders relaxed now, probably a form that he's reassured by the fact I'm not a complete idiot.

"You still haven't answered my question though; Where are you going?" I state, quickly trying to veer away from this subject.

"To kill that demon." He says quickly.

"Please don't go." I beg. Not realizing how desperate that sounds until after it comes out of my mouth. "Mimi needs you here." I say, trying to justify my begging which was extremely embarrassing.

He stares at me carefully, this conversation is not going well on my part.

"You can kill it later please just stay until-" I pause and rethink everything. "No I'm sorry, you can go now. I'm sorry I shouldn't even have called, I just complicated everything go if you want. I'll just-"

"Clary, I'll stay here, it can wait." I almost hug him but alarms go off in the back of my head and scream that that's weird and may come off as clingy.

My thoughts are interrupted because Jace does that thing were he pushes his hair back and away from his face. That's something that hasn't changed. Because it's still just as completely damn sexy as it was five years ago. But I push that out of my mind, that's hardly appropriate for a time like now. Or anytime really, we aren't teenagers anymore. But although I wouldn't give Amelia way for the world, sometimes I wish we were.

We head back towards the hospital room that Mimi's staying in, just in time to see a nurse going in she explains the she needs to run some tests.

I lean my back against the wall and stare at the wall opposite.

"How do you find her?" I ask, still staring into space.

"Amazing." He states blankly. "Your daughter is amazing." He says this with emotion but I can't tell which one it is.

"Our daughter is amazing." I correct him. She is. I can pretty much hear him think that.

"She's so much like you." He states, as he takes a seat in the chair beside me. "Her face. Her hair. And she's tiny."

"I am not tiny." I argue.

"Stubborn too." He responds simply. Even in a situation like this Jace can still be an asshat.

"She's got you in her too." I say quietly. He looks at me quizzically. "Her eyes for one thing." I state the obvious first.

"What else?" He asks carefully.

"Piano." I say. He raises his eyebrows at me. "She was only three and she saw a piano for the first time. Her eyes must've grown to the size of saucers, she had just gotten really good with words and asked for lessons. I'm of course completely useless on that sort of thing and people thought I was crazy for giving an almost 4 year old piano lessons, but she desperately wanted them. She's actually quite good and she even does the supposedly boring theory work, she had to stop when we left and I still haven't gotten her a new teacher but-"

"I could teach her." He states quickly.

"What?" I say, somewhat startled, I was rambling and then he spoke. Nothing registered.

"Only if you don't mind." He says.

"Of course I don't mind." I respond. "She's just as much yours as she is mine." I say.

* * *

After what feel like the longest day ever. Not because of Jace's company, he's fine and we can still talk despite everything that's happened, the three of us leave the hospital. Much later then anticipated though, it's sometime near 6:30 and I'm exhausted. I'm pretty sure Mimi and Jace are too.

* * *

I unlock the door to my apartment, I open it and hold it open for Amelia and Jace to enter. I close the door behind us and watch Amelia head into her bedroom. I'm pretty sure she wants to change, we've both been in the same clothes for about 36 hours.

The silence that covers this room because unbearable and I feel pressured to say something.

"Hey I'm starving but we have no food, anything you'd like?" I ask.

"Takeout?" He suggests.

"From where?" I raise my eyebrows.

"When was the last time you had Taki's?" He asks smiling.

"Way too long." I smile back at him and toss him the phone. "You dial, I'll go ask Mimi what she'd like and you know my order."

I walk up the hallway that leads to Mimi's room, I knock on the door and she opens it up, she's now dressed in a fresh pair of pajamas.

"Hi Mama." She states quietly, she smiles at me sweetly. Her smile is so untouched and pure, she only smiles when she is actually happy.

"Come, we're ordering dinner." I say cleanly.

"Is dad staying for supper?" She asks.

"I think so." I respond. She smiles again and follows me into our kitchen. Jace is still speaking on the phone as we come in.

"Spaghetti for Amelia." I mouth. He nods and orders, he then sets the phone down again.

"20 minutes." He states.

"Thank you." I say, suddenly feeling really gross in my current clothes, I explain I'm going to go change and head into my room.

I change into a pair of black leggings and throw on a pullover hoodie, I pull my hair out of its current low bun and try to make it look half decent down. Jace always liked my hair most when it was down.

But am I really trying to impress him? I don't even know what's happening right now.

I rethink this all very quickly and pull my hair up into a ponytail. Jace should have all his focus on Mimi and its wrong of me to try to be a distraction.

I walk back towards the living space, Jace is sitting at our keyboard, Amelia squished on the bench and pressed up beside him, she's not playing, just watching every single move his fingers make along the white and black keys. Jace is playing something impressive, unidentifiable but extremely impressive. He's gotten better since I left, I mean he was incredible before, but now it seems to have another element that I can't pinpoint. They both seem so caught up in the music, neither of them move muscle as I step in the room.

Jace finishes the song on a devastatingly beautiful chord that renders me and Amelia speechless. He turns his head and our eyes meet, I blush and turn my head away from Jace's intent gaze.

"Can you play it again?" Asks Mimi. I hear Jace chuckle softly and turn to look at them again.

"Maybe later." He says softly.

"Please, my arm is broken and I can't practice." She says.

"Darling, I will definitely play it again later. Why don't we set the table?" I've never seen Jace be so gentle with anyone. He was only like that with me and that's a huge was.

"Okay." Says Amelia. She slides off the bench and heads into the kitchen and grabs a few plates and some cutlery, I take glasses.

As we're doing this the food arrives in it's little takeout boxes, Jace sets them on the table.

* * *

Dinner goes fine, Jace and Mimi talk nicely. I do tend to avoid most, if not all conversation with Jace. He's here for Mimi, I'm not going to get between them.

After dinner Jace insists on cleaning up but I reject his offers. As I clean I here the familiar tune of one of Jace's piano songs. He's known this one since before I knew him and he used to play it while I was trying to study the codex. At the time it annoyed the hell out of me, but at times in the past few years I would've done anything to hear this song.

* * *

Mimi eventually passes out on Jace's shoulder on the couch. He picks her up so easily and I lead him towards her bedroom because he didn't know where it is. After Jace lays her down on her bed, I tuck her in and kiss her head gently. Jace does the same. It's not awkward or weird though. Jace's movements and actions just seem right.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He whispers. She doesn't respond, as she's completely asleep, just continues breathing softly.

We leave the room, and turn off the light before shutting the door behind us.

Jace's POV

"Well, Isabelle is probably wondering where I am." I state, I sound stupid, but I should get back to the Institute.

She looks up at me from her seat on the couch.

"Okay." She says, but her eyes tell a different story.

I break eye contact with her, knowing that if I keep on looking into her eyes I'll break down.

We both towards the door.

"Bye Clary." I say gently.

"Bye Jace." And before I know what's happening Clary hugs me. I immediately react and hug her back. I don't want to let go and as we pull apart, I swear for a second we were going to kiss but reality seems to hit us both at the same time and we jump apart suddenly.

"Goodnight." We say at the same time. I then let myself out.

I begin down the hallway that leads towards the elevator.

What am I doing.

I just left my- I don't know what to call them.

My family.

I share a name with one of them and at one point I was destined to share my name with her mother.

And yes I do consider Isabelle and Alec family, even if we don't share names. But Amelia's my blood and I don't know what Clary is to me right now-

But I still love her. And I don't think she knows. Then again I'm not sure how she feels about me.

But I'm not leaving them. Not even for another night. I'm not letting my only blood relative on the planet drift away from me.

I quickly turn on my heels just as the elevator doors open, I then head back to Clary's home.

My fist meets the door in a clean knock which is almost immediately answered by Clary. She's changed again. Now in a pair on checkered pyjama pants and an unbearably tight camisole. Her curly hair is tied up in a top knot on top of her head, a couple of perfect curls are falling from it though, framing her gentle face nicely.

"I don't want to go home." I state softly.

"Thank god." She says quickly. Before I know what's happening Clary presses her lips to mine.

But as quickly as it's there is as quickly as it goes, and as she pulls away fast I feel myself tense up.

"I am so sorry." She says apologetically. "You're back here because Mimi, I'm just-"

"It's not just for Mimi, Clary..." I pause, really unsure of what to say, I didn't really have a game plan coming into this and this situation is specifically unplanned.

"I still really care about you." Realizing how completely stupid I sound makes me need to leave. She's giving me this harsh and confused look that mixes into shock the longer we stare at each other. "I'm sorry." I state. "I shouldn't have come back. I-" I turn around and start towards the door.

"Jace." My names rings through my ears as I turn back to see Clary. I feel her hand grasp my arm, her hand is cold and so small compared to me. "Stop it." She states. "Stop leaving." Her voice falters there. She hides it well but I know her way to well. She's going to cry and I remember the pain I feel when she cries and I can't handle that.

"Clary-" I start. But she begins speaking abruptly.

"Did you mean it?" She asks.

"Mean what?" I say. She brushes her hair away from her face and sighs nervously.

"When you told me you still loved me." She says carefully.

I stare at her. Completely uncertain of what to say next.

"Yes." I say quietly.

I suddenly become really aware of how close we are. Standing in the doorway with Clary's hand gripping my arm with our eyes locked. Nothing else matters.

Her touch is electric. I remember how much I missed it and even though we slept together, and hugged in the past two weeks. It's just not enough.

Clary's POV

Jace and I just stare at each other. This feels like the time I invited him over. The day I told him about our daughter, with no words left to say and way too much tension sitting on our shoulders.

Then we kiss.

Just another thing to make this more like two weeks ago when Jace found out about Mimi. But this time I can't tell who initiated it, whereas last time it was definitely Jace. I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on my tip toes, feeling him grip my hips at a bruising force with his strong hands.

"Jace." I say, it comes out as a gasp before he kisses me again. We pull apart quite frequently but always reconnect. They've become more desperate but are still gentle.

"Yes?" He inquires. It comes out as a bit of a whisper. Yet I can't focus on that because he kisses me again.

But I pull away.

"What are we doing?" I ask. My hands are still on his shoulders and he's stilling holding my hips tightly.

"I don't know." Says Jace. He releases my hips and I realize how tight he was holding me. I'm pretty sure I'll have bruises, but still, I miss his touch and even though it hurt I still want to be held by him. Jace brushes his hair away from his face and I just need to say what I've been thinking of all day. Which is that he needs to decide if he wants this life with and Mimi. Not necessarily with me. But I really hope it is.

As if Jace is reading my mind he begins speaking.

"But I do know," he starts. "That I really want to be here for Mimi. I want to be her dad. I want to protect her and make sure she becomes a really amazing person. Preferably an amazing Shadowhunter, because with her genes she would seriously be incredible-"

"Jace." I interrupt.

"Sorry." He says. "The point is," He pauses carefully. "I want to be here for Mimi." I open my mouth to say something, but Jace continues speaking.

"And you too."

* * *

**Kinda a boring filler chapter. I tried to make it that Clary and Jace want to be together and be a family. I also tried to add fluffiness and some stuff between Jace and Mimi. **

**I'll try to update soon loves:) xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey babes! Sorry this took so long. Schools intense and I'm working a lot. But now it's here (yay). Thanks for all the lovely reviews and please enjoy this chapter:).**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

Clary's POV

I wake up warm.

I can't believe Jace and I slept in the same bed.

Nothing happened, clothing stayed on. But somehow even after falling asleep on opposite sides of the bed we still end up entwined together by the morning.

Basically, after awkwardly stumbling over multiple sentences; Jace stayed the night. I offered him the bed and said that I could take the couch if he'd like. His response to that was a simple no. We both curled up in my white sheets, not touching in the least except for our hands.

Just like five years ago.

That was a completely different time though. So much has changed since then.

My forehead is resting against Jace's chest and as I become more awake I realize that Jace's arm is draped over my waist.

This man is so warm.

What time is it? Mimi's got school today but I don't want to get out of bed. But as I'm thinking my horrid alarm goes off, sending a shrill beeping noise through the air.

Jace groans softly as he opens his eyes.

"What is that?" His voice still husky from sleep, it's really hot but I can't dwell on that because I twist my body around and slap the alarm quiet.

"Morning." I say, my voice sounding groggy.

"Good morning." He replies.

I close my eyes again, really not wanting to move. But guilt of being somewhat negligent towards Mimi eats me up and I open my eyes again.

"Jace." I state.

"Yeah?" He responds.

"I need to get up." He stares at me quizzically, but then seems to realize that I can't really move with his arms wrapped around me.

He removes his arms from around me and I peel myself off the bed.

I take a quick shower and change into clean jeans and camisole and a cardigan. I try to take the least amount of time, Jace probably wants a turn in the washroom. As I head into the kitchen I begin to make Amelia a bowl cereal, then I head towards her room to wake her up.

"Sweetie." I touch her shoulder lightly. Mimi stirs in her sleep and then her eyes flicker open. That's the second time I've seen those eyes open today. "Sweetie, it's time to wake up for school." Amelia rubs her eyes and then yawns.

I help Mimi take the two braids out of her hair and brush it out gently.

"What would you like to wear?" I ask, turning to face Mimi's dresser and pulling out the drawer containing shirts. She picks out a grey shirt and a purple skirt. I took it upon myself to make sure she stays warm and add a cardigan and a pair of tights. It's already October and it's getting quite cold. Especially for Amelia and I who have both grown accustomed to California's warm weather. Probably worse then Amelia though, I never got used to California and always longed for cold weather.

"There's cereal ready for you in the kitchen." I say softly. I kiss her forehead and head back to the kitchen, Mimi heads towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

I arrive there just in time to hear my phone ringing, I pick up immediately once I recognize the number as my boss'. I've taken the past few days off because of Mimi in the hospital so I kind of owe my boss a lot of time. I work as an art consultant for a really rich man who's working really hard to rebuild his art collection. Somehow, I qualified. This job is the reason I'm here in New York.

But as we continue talking I learn that he needs me to meet him at a gallery in just under an hour. I need to leave now.

Jace walks into the kitchen just as my boss hangs up on me.

"Crap." I mutter.

"Pardon?" States Jace.

"My boss just called." I say carefully.

"You have a boss?" He questions.

"If I want to afford this apartment, send our daughter a good school and put food on our table then yes I do have a boss." I say quickly. It comes out harshly and I didn't mean it like that. But before I can correct myself, Jace begins speaking.

"I could help out with that." He says carefully, pushing his hair away from him face and sighing. My facial expression has probably softened now. "Hell, I could pay it all if you need, I've been drawing a considerable salary from the Clave for the past 5 years and I've had nothing to do with it."

"I don't need that right now." I respond. "Right now I need you to bring Mimi to school while I go to work."

"I can do that." He replies.

"Thanks." I say softly. After tossing my phone into my purse and putting my coat on, without thinking about it my lips meet Jace's for a quick goodbye peck. And then I'm gone.

I close the door behind me and zip my coat up before starting down the hallway and towards the stairs.

* * *

Jace's POV

* * *

I stand there, practically baffled by Clary's quick exit.

That kiss was way too much like the ones we used to give each other when we were parting ways for just a short time. Maybe that was just old relationship reflex that resonates with her. The time we've been spending together may have triggered old habits. It probably didn't mean very much to Clary. But knowing her, she's probably over thinking what just happened, even more so then I am.

My thoughts are abruptly interrupted by Mimi's soft footsteps growing a little bit louder as she paces into the kitchen. Her eyes start searching the room for her mother but they finally set on me.

"Good morning." She says softly.

"Morning." I respond. "There's some cereal on the table if you're hungry." Mimi walks over to the table and sits down in front of the bowl of dry cereal. I take milk from the fridge and pour it for her.

"Thanks." She says.

"Your mother has work right now. I'm going to bring you to school this morning." I state carefully.

She nods at me with her mouth full of cereal.

I'm not too sure what I need to do here now. I never went to a school like mundanes do. Everything I learned came from Valentine, Hodge and even Alec, most of which weren't even on regular subjects. I grew up learning about marks and runes, studying the codex and learning languages. Mimi's learning about boring mundane things and that in itself just doesn't seem right. I don't want my daughter growing up completely oblivious to the way I live.

But she's also Clary's. Possibly even more then me, she has 5 years on me and this is how she's been parenting. And for someone who was raising a child on their own, Clary did a really good job.

Mimi explains to me that she needs a lunch for school, which I put together quite quickly. I then help her put her jacket on, which seems more difficult then usual with that stupid cast of hers.

"Ready?" I ask gently. I'm really trying to be a good dad and make sure I don't scare her by saying something stupid.

"Yeah." She pulls on her back pack and we head out.

It's cold outside. I immediately turn to see Amelia standing beside me, her small hand clutching the sleeve of my jacket tightly. But she isn't shivering which is a good sign. She must've grabbed a hat at one point. I heil a taxi and we climb in together. The ride to Mimi's school is longer then expected.

It's in a quieter neighbourhood. Close to where Clary used to live with her mother and Luke, to whom which I haven't spoken with in quite some time.

We arrive in front of a building, after paying the cabbie Mimi and I step out of the taxi.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" I ask. She nods her head in response and then tugs at my sleeve as she begins walking towards her school.

We enter the tall building, Mimi still holding on to the sleeve of my jacket so tight that her knuckles have turned white. Almost like she's scared that if she doesn't hold on as tight as she can that I'll leave. But I'm not going to leave this girl.

This whole place seems foreign, almost like we're on a completely different planet. Whereas Mimi finds this normal. She brings me to the a door with a tall lady standing in front of it. The woman smiles sweetly at me.

"I'm Amelia's teacher." She says. "You are?" She asks.

"Amelia's father, Jace Herondale." I shake her hand awkwardly.

I look down at my daughter who smiles up at me.

"Bye." She says softly. Though I've realized she isn't speaking softly on purpose, she's just naturally a quiet kid.

I squat down so that we're the same height and hug her carefully.

"Bye sweetheart." I kiss her forehead gently.

"You'll be home when I get back right?" Asks Amelia. With that phrase the smile falls off my face and my heart feels like it's been cracked it half.

"Yes." I say.

"Promise?" She says. Her gold eyes staring into mine sternly. Her mother makes the same face when she needs a real answer. But those goddamned eyes. Do mine have this effect on people? Because it's truly terrible and mentally draining.

"I promise." I say.

I make my way back to Clary's apartment. But as I arrive a wave of nervousness rushes over me. This is the first time Clary and I are going to be alone without something else to focus on.

After knocking carefully on the door, the door opens, revealing Clary's calm and gentle face.

"Hey." I say.

"Come in." She says quickly. I walk into the apartment. "Thank you." She states.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks for bringing Mimi to school." She explains.

"No problem." I hang my jacket up on a hook on the white wall. Things are tense between us right now and Clary's biting her lip, a habit that she's had since forever and always does when she's nervous.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." She states. "That was so out of line, it is not your fault you couldn't support us when you didn't even know Amelia existed." She breaths in and continues on. "Furthermore you don't even need to help if you wouldn't like, I'm pretty stable right now, if we would be of any inconvenience-"

"Clary, I want to help." I say simply, stepping towards her carefully, worried that if I'm too forward, she'll step away, making the distance between us too long. But she doesn't move, she stays where she is, feet planted firmly on the ground and staring into my eyes. "You're not an inconvenience, you're my family."

"Amelia or I?" She asks.

"Both."

"Do you want to be with me?" She asks quickly. The words seemed to bubble out of her. They were not planned and I now see a faint blush appear on her cheeks as she turns her head away from me, breaking our eye contact.

"More then anything." I reply.

Clary slowly lifts her head up and looks into my eyes again.

Our faces seem to draw closer and closer together before we finally meet and our lips crash together. This kiss is gentle and perfect, unlike other ones we've shared recently that have been rough and desperate. Clary's arms wrap around my neck as she pulls me closer to her. One of my hands hold the back of her head and the other grips the small of her back.

As the kiss become more intense we move towards the counter, picking Clary up is easy, considering how light she is and I sit her on the counter. Now that we have a much smaller difference in height, it is way easier to kiss.

Her legs wrap around my waist and I can't help but let out a quick moan as she pulls me closer to her using her legs and our hips meet for a second.

I feel Clary's hands tugging at the curls on the back of my neck and I go with a similar technique, also lacing my hands through her soft red curls.

"Jace-" I hear her breath my name as she pulls away for a quick breath and then comes back to me promptly. I take this as a go and take the hem of Clary's thin shirt in my hands. She responds almost immediately once she realizes where I'm going she then breaks the kiss to remove her shirt.

Once the shirt's been discarded on the floor, my lips meet Clary's neck and I begin to suck on the skin carefully. She tilts her head back, almost to provide me with more access to the skin on her neck and lets out quick moan and gasps.

It genuinely excites me knowing that I'm the one causing these noises to come from Clary, this boosts the confidence that's growing inside me and I begin to kiss down her neck and below her collarbone, getting dangerously close to her breasts.

"Jace." She says my name again, but it comes as a bit of a half whimper. "It's hardly fair when I don't have a shirt on but you're still fully clothed."

I quickly throw my shirt onto the floor, eager to meet Clary's lips again with my own and feel Clary's nails digging into my bare back.

But then, just as all good things must come to an end; we both hear a shrill ringing noise.

That's my phone.

* * *

**Not really a cliffy, but the next chapter is going to pick up right here.**

**More Reviews = Quicker Updates.**

**I love reading what you've all got to say about my writing so please do:).**

**Lastly, I'm thinking about writing a one shot of what happened between Jace and Clary between chapters 6-7. (Jace and Clary slept together). It would be rated M and posted separately because this is a T rated fanfic so I didn't want to make it inappropriate. But if you guys would like that, tell me so in the reviews and I'll get to it:)**

**Love you guys, Byee**


End file.
